Sasuke & Marriage
by Jas2331
Summary: After being forced into marriage, Sasuke starts to remember the things harshly taken from him, with the help from a kunoichi he swears he's never met before. Sasuke/OC
1. Introduction & Message

**A/N: Hey again. Well this was surprising to me as well. I just thought of a plot, and I jotted it down then, well, it became a story. **

**I haven't wrote in a while so, please tell me what you think, and if there's any errors, please feel free to point them out.**

**Rated T because of language, if you feel offended for explicit language than this fanfiction may not be for you. **

**Also, The Massacre didn't take place, so this is sort of an AU. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright. Also I do not own _Of Mice and Men, _all rights go to the wonderful author, John Steinbeck.**

**... = useless stuff I don't need to type so I skip.**

**"Example" = Talking.**

**_Example = _Thinking, (Also could mean exaggerating a word at times)**

** _ = Section break.**

** Congratulations you reached the end of the Author's Note. ㇴ0**

* * *

The shuriken hit the tree with a light thud as Naruto heard a poof a few feet away. _Clone. _

He surveyed the training grounds in which that sharingan-using _teme _would be hiding or at least _should _be hiding. After a few seconds of sheer silence, Naruto saw in disbelief a huge flock of birds traveling at full-speed towards him. Before he knew it, the biggest one came down and grabbed him by his shoulders.

Shit.

_It's a genjutsu. It's a genjutsu. _He kept telling himself, however the statement didn't hide the fact that it's claws were buried in his shoulder, and it still hurt like _hell._

Naruto formed a hand sign. "Kai!"

A few seconds past and he was still being held by a huge crow. He sighed as he reached for his kunai, he breathed in then out slowly.

_1, 2.. 3!_

He stabbed himself in the stomach.

He woke up on the ground where he must have fainted after being caught in the genjutsu. As he tried to get up he felt a cool metal on his person. He looked to his left and saw a shiny kunai under his throat.

"I win," Sasuke mischievously smirked.

Naruto looked surprised to say the least, but sighed and fell on his back, as a sign of admitting defeat.

With a light "Hn" Sasuke got up, and walked to the nearest tree and resumed reading his book, which seemed far more interesting than sparring his overly-excited friend.

After a few minutes, and several book-turns later, Naruto finally spoke out.

"Gee teme, next time can you go with a genjutsu that doesn't feel so damn _real?_"

If his ears didn't fail him, Naruto could have sworn he heard a light snicker from the Uchiha. "How about next time, _dope_, you don't get caught?" Another page turn.

The Uzumaki stared into the sky, listened to the birds sing, the leaves rustling and felt the softness of the grass on his back. He was actually _enjoying _nature for once. Now he knew why Shikamaru cloud-watched on his free time. Or at least thought he did.

Sasuke once again turned the page, catching the attention of the rasengan-user.

"What're you reading anyway? You seem more interested in that book than sparring with me," Raising his brow as he asked.

_That's because I am._ Sasuke thought that was a rhetorical question, so he didn't think of an answer. Then he remembered he was talking to Naruto.

_"Of mice and men," _he answered whilst turning another page.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke had thought Naruto fell asleep, thats when Sasuke really got into the book.

_"Well," said George, "we'll have a big vegetable patch and a rabbit hutch and chickens. And when it rains in the winter, we'll just say the hell with goin' to work, and we'll build up a fire in the stove and set around it an' listen to the rain comin' down on the roof—Nuts!" He took out his pocket knife. "I ain't got time for no more." He drove his knife through the top of one of the bean cans, sawed out the top and -_

"Of mice and wha?"

Sasuke didn't think it was possible but he possibly felt _the_ biggest headache threatening to unleash itself behind his right eye.

With the loudest sigh he could muster, and a bit of a twitch from his left brow, he closed his eyes. _"Men." You moron._

Not even a second later, "Sounds boring,"

Sasuke heard the change in voice and slowly brought his book down, the eyes staring back at him were none other but an Uchiha's.

As if personal space didn't matter anymore, he saw Uchiha Shisui crouching in front of him. He smelt his breath on his person. His stare could make Orochimaru wet himself, Which was impressive.

The Uchiha's stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oi! Is everything a competition for you teme?"

Sasuke was the first to speak, "What do you want," Sounding more like a statement than a question, he waited for an answer.

"I want nothing from you," The Uchiha replied with a sound of distaste in his voice.

"Then why are you here?"

Shisui waited a few moments before answering, he picked up a leaf and started to inspect it for whatever reason, making it look more interesting than the current situation.

"Your parents inquire you," He said without making eye contact.

Sasuke's eyes thinned, "Why did they send you?"

He saw something in Shisui's eyes for a second but dismissed it. Shisui stood up and dropped the leaf and crushed it, it made a crunch sound as if a last cry before it's life was so crudely taken.

He looked down at Sasuke, "Just go see your parents," and with that, Shisui disappeared in a flock of crows.

Sasuke stared at the imprints of what was left of Shisui's shoes.

"Ah, Sasuke why does a simple conversation in your clan take 20 minutes?" Obviously exaggerating, Naruto started to pick at his nails as if already losing interest in his own question, Sasuke decided to ignore his question.

He placed the bookmark in the designated page, stood up and started to head in the general direction of the compound.

_Why would they send Shisui to deliver a message as simple as that? and more importantly, why do my parents want to see me in the middle of the day? couldn't it wait until I got home?_

Hearing rustling of grass behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know that that blonde fool was following him.

...

"Teme! Slow down, we were sparring for hours aren't you tired?" Naruto asked as he was hunched back with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"First of all Naruto, who told you to follow me? much less _run_?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow curiously. He did not slow his pace.

He heard heavy breathing coming from the Uzumaki, he turned around and saw just how badly the genjutsu screwed up his brain. He silently made a mental note to use a less harsher genjutsu next time.

He resumed walking.

"Second of all, hours? I hope you mean minutes, because we only sparred for 25," Sasuke said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

Naruto jogged right next to Sasuke and glared at him, "What are you tryin' to say? I'm out of shape?"

The Uchiha smirked slightly, "The ramen isn't doing you any good,"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms almost in defiance. "Ramen happens to be one of the healthiest foods there are,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided that was enough humor in one conversation for the day. He started to tune him out.

...

Sasuke started to think as to what his parents might want with him. Are they kicking him out like they kicked out Itachi? Sasuke is 21 after all, however he is an ANBU captain unlike his brother. Itachi decided to stay a Jonin because of the 'less work.' When In reality he just wanted to teach children.

Sasuke knew that, but his parents didn't.

_But that's not the point. _Sasuke thought, is there some type of meeting they're holding for him or maybe _because_ of him?

_Not another coup d'ètat...__  
_

The last time they tried that was... 13 years ago. Itachi told him what the Third wanted him to do. Sasuke was disgusted, but glad that Itachi had told him so he wouldn't bare hatred for the respectable act.

Sasuke saw the Compound come into eye-sight, he wanted nothing more but to get this over with-

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha snapped out of his trance when he saw Naruto waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oi! You haven't been listening to me have you? I have to restart everything," Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands all about.

Not having the slightest idea as to what Naruto was going on about, he tried to tune him out but wasn't quite successful this time round. "First let's get some food, I haven't had ramen in 5 hours!"

Sasuke didn't notice how hungry he was until he heard the word _food_. He heard his stomach demand for some.

"Fine."

...

Sasuke took a look at the menu and found nothing of his desire. He heard the dope next to him slurping away. How someone could eat the same thing everyday for all of their life was beyond him.

"So Hinata kept pushing her fingers together with this adorable blush on her cheeks, and there I was flirting with Sakura! I mean I was _soo _oblivious towards her, did you notice that?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at him, he kept trying to find something that might fill his appetite.

"I mean I _thought_ she had a crush on me but then I thought, who could love a demon monster?" He wiped away fake tears.

Sasuke paid no attention to him. Instead he was getting frustrated at his stomach rumbling, and nothing to relieve of the horrible feeling.

"Teme how long does it take to order something? Get the shrimp ramen," Naruto said in-between slurps.

Sasuke closed the menu and ordered the sashimi and miso shiru with a side of miso soup and sticky rice.

"Geez Sasuke, you eat like Choji now?" Naruto sipped the last of his ramen and stacked it next to 5 other bowls he previously ordered, "Hey Ayame! Two more bowls of ramen, extra spicy with shrimp, oh and leave 2/4 of the water in!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes the umpteenth time today at Naruto's burlesque-like ways.

After a few moments, he finally got his food and ate like never before.

...

"Did I also tell you the time when I came back from training with Pervy-Sage for 2 years that she hid behind a tree and when I found her, she fainted?"

Sasuke was immensely full, the sun set a few minutes ago and he still hadn't seen his parents yet, almost forgetting about Naruto'a question he replied with a slur that he did not expect.

"Yes, Naruto; I was there."

"And the time when she said she loved me in front of Pein?"

"Yes,"

"And the time-"

"-Yes"

Sasuke wasn't expecting to walk all the way to the compound, he had to start gathering chakra so he could teleport. That might take a while.

Naruto kept burping then laughing, then started laughing at his burping then started to mumble stuff and giggle under his breath.

Sasuke was slightly amused, it was as if Naruto got high off of ramen. Which would be a new crazy; even for him.

After a few moments Naruto asked a question that Sasuke, for once, did not have an answer for.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme are you ever gonna get a girlfriend..?"

He didn't know what to say. A guy like him with all those fan-girls, being a Uchiha, _and_ single. But he never grasped the fact that he's _still _a virgin. He's never even had a girlfriend before.

_Nonsense_, He thought, _I don't have time for a girlfriend, I'm a captain in ANBU for heaven's sake. I don't have time for a weak fangirl who can't even take care of herself. Or to be kidnapped for a ransom for myself. _

_The only reason I'm friends with that fool is because he can take care of himself, I can proudly say that I, Uchiha Sasuke, did not and have not developed feelings of lust or sexual desire for anyone._

"No."

"Why don't you date Ino-chan I've heard she's-"

"Shikamaru,"

"Or you know Tenten is good with weapons-"

"Neji,"

"Have you ever thought about Sakura-chan-"

"My brother."

Naruto obviously didn't know that. "What?! Itachi is dating Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke nodded.

He looked dumbfounded "When you think you know someone..." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Maybe one of your fangirls-"

"Definitely not,"

...

Finally after his food settled, Sasuke got up and felt like he had enough chakra to flick his body to the sand, 3x. Sasuke started to form hand signs.

"What?! where are you going?" Naruto asked hysterically as if he just saw a ghost.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock in the restaurant. "Naruto, it's nine forty-five PM, go home."

With that, Sasuke left Ichiraku with a white cloud covering his tracks.

He sprawled right onto his bed, trying to catch his breath. That jutsu really took a lot out of him. He noted to just _walk_ next time. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Slowly drifting off to sleep..

_Sasuke.._

He snapped his eyes open. He looked around his room.

Sasuke knew he heard something. He lifted his head from his bed and made sure he was completely alone. He casually turned his head to the right to see his hand violently gripping on his pillow.

Wait. What?

When did he start to clutch on to his pillow that tightly? when did he even get a grip onto his pillow?

He got out of his bed and decided to get a glass of water. He touched the door knob and felt a shiver. He wasn't even cold.

Reluctantly shrugging it off, he opened the door.

...

Already with his shoes off, he walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. He walked to the refrigerator to get the gallon of water; turning around he poured the water into his cup.

Not even a second later, he felt his fathers chakra in the room next to him. Both of his parents in the sitting room waiting patiently for his presence. He totally forgot about them.

_Shit._

Sasuke slowly got out of the kitchen and walked around into the sitting room.

He only wondered how long they've been awaiting their twenty-one year old son. He sat indian style parallel to them.

A few awkward seconds of silence went by, until Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Good evening, Oka-san, Otou-san," He said with no expression.

They both gave curt nods.

Sasuke mentally sighed.

After a few moments, and an unreadable expression from Fugaku, Mikoto decided to be the first to talk.

"How was your day, Sasuke?" She asked, with a small smile that seemed to be forced, not very common.

"Fine, thank you, and yours, Oka-san?"

"Great, thank you,"

Fugaku exhaled rather deeply as if to give a point. He crossed his arms. "Sasuke, let us just get to the point,"

Sasuke gave a nod, he couldn't stop his heart racing at the tone of his father's voice. He didn't know what to expect. He braced himself for the worst.

"You're getting married."

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is very welcomed. And please excuse me if I've made any errors, please tell me so I could fix them if any! Haha.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. 5 Days & Meetings

**A/N: Haha sorry it's been a while, but I'll try to update faster, I promise.**

**Note: This chapter doesn't have any humor, not any at all. **

**•Well, I suppose it depends what makes you laugh. This chapter is probably more angst or dramatic if anything.**

**(I know, I know. I don't like angst either) **

**•Oh and this fanfiction probably won't be longer than 30k. **

**–****So don't be expecting a whole lot!**

**... = useless stuff I don't need to type so I skip.**

**"Example" = Talking.**

**_Example = _Thinking, (Also could mean exaggerating a word at times)**

** _ = Section break.**

***Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.**

**Congratulations you've just read the whole Author's Note section. ㇴ2**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a jerk. He started panting and sat up-right in his bed. He looked around the room frantically, as if he had something but quickly lost it. He felt beads of sweat tickling his cheek.

He felt mad, he felt like he had a grasp on something but forgot it. Like he was losing something important to him, he didn't feel complete.

Like something was taken from him.

_What did I just dream about?_

He slowly got out of bed, as he touched one foot to the cool tile of the floor - he received goosebumps then, oddly enough he felt a longing for something erotic.

His eyes widened at the sudden transition from anger to... avidity.

Frowning, he decided to ignore it. He fully lifted the sheets off of his person and walked towards his bathroom.

He needed a shower.

...

The Uchiha closed the door to his room with a click. He had a towel tightly around his waist, he was off today so he decided to wear some civilian clothes, whipping his towel on the bed, he started walking to his closet.

Trying to remember the dream, he put his hand on a white v-neck, closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate.

_Sasuke.._

He flinched and opened his eyes. He looked around his room desperately searching for the voice he just heard, once again.

It came out as a slurred female whisper. As if it were asking for help.

Seemingly, a few minutes passed when in fact, it felt like a few seconds. He didn't know how long he was gripping on to his shirt, but it wouldn't get that crippled after just a few seconds of gripping it..

Sasuke released it and looked at his hand. It was pale.

_That dream? it felt as if..._

He balled his hand into a fist.

He stopped himself from completing the thought.

* * *

Naruto walked up beside him. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the Hokage Monument on the second Hokage's head. He was staring intently at the sky.

With his pajamas still on, he let a heavy sigh escape his lips. He gazed at Sasuke with a very intense stare.

"What time is it?"

Sasuke ignored him. He was still looking and admiring the dull - yet bright waning crescent in the night sky. He closed his eyes for what seemed like hours.

He decided to ask Naruto the question he wondered himself.

"Have you ever thought to have a strange connection with someone whom you've never met?" Sasuke asked with a bit of nostalgia in his tone, odd enough.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. _  
_

He decided to move a few feet away from Sasuke. Looking over Konaha, He sat on a particular head on the monument.

"Kakashi would explain to me how my dad was a hero, how he saved Konaha, how brave and strong my mom was, haha." He stated in a low voice, yet with a small smile.

He glanced down. "Seems like everyone knew except me,"

Sasuke slightly turned his head towards him. He couldn't say he didn't feel bad for him, the poor guy he never really had _anything. _No parents, no siblings, no clan, hell not even a pet.

Silence crept into the conversation.

"My parents are forcing me to get married in five days." He said as bluntly as he possibly could. He was still looking at the sky as if those words didn't affect him.

Naruto was expecting this, since he was the heir of his clan after Itachi left. "Congratulations," he said in a plain tone.

"Hn"

A few comfortable minutes passed while they both looked at the moon, thinking their own thoughts.

Then Naruto broke the silence.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Naruto let out another sigh and slowly got up from his position, "Well," dusting off his pajamas. he walked towards Sasuke, putting a hand on his shoulder, he replaced his sleep mask; "Tell me later when you've decided,"

And like that, he left in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke grimaced at the smell Naruto left behind.

_Damn that Uzumaki._

Sasuke got up and left toward Itachi's apartment.

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he started to think about how his life has been so plain up until now. Same routine everyday.

_Jump_

Wake up. Eat. Train. Sleep, Occasional mission.

_Jump_

Fangirl. Eat. Clan meeting. Sleep.

_Jump_

Wake up. Eat. Train. Naruto. Ramen. Sleep.

_Jump_

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

He landed on a roof with more force than needed. He hadn't realized how boring his life has been for the past 9 years.

Sasuke jumped to the ground. He climbed the staircase to Itachi's apartment. His mind flooded with memories of how his life has been. His childhood ruined, adolescent years a big blur, now his adult life no different.

He let a sigh escape his lips. He found the door. He pounded with more force than necessary.

A few seconds passed, Sasuke rolled his eyes; he got ready to pound again when he heard a voice, "Enough Baka! I'm coming!"

_Sakura_

Sasuke had forgotten that Sakura lived with Itachi. The match made in hell. So he thought. Everyone loved them; except of course Fugaku. Once his father heard they were engaged, he kicked Itachi out and practically banned him from the Compound.

Sasuke disapproved of Fugaku's decision, but really? What could Sasuke do?

The door opened with a messy-haired Sakura a few inches from the threshold. Her eyes weren't fully opened, she wore an oversized shirt with short pajama pants on. As she rubbed the crap out of her eyes she started speaking.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to say it? You can't come over during the middle of the night, I know you have Insom-"

"Where's my brother?"

Sakura froze. She took her hands away from her eyes and looked into the moonlit face of the Heir of the Uchiha clan.

She replaced the neutral look on her face with a frown. She took a few steps back and looked at the upper left corner of the wall. She looked back at him.

"Sasuke, you do know it's 5:00AM, right?" She said bluntly.

He nodded his head, "I need to speak with Itachi, please Sakura."

She shrugged her shoulders, and stepped to the side to let her future brother in-law enter. He silently thanked her and sat on their couch.

Sakura turned the light on.

...

She poured Sasuke a cup of water. She walked toward him with a slight limp.

He gladly took the water with another silent thanks. He noticed how she gently favored her left leg.

"What happened?" He asked as he sipped the water.

She looked at her leg. "Oh, me and 'Tachi were sparring and he accidentally fell on my leg," She started chuckling, "but he carried me all the way to the hospital and never left," Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke saw how much she actually loved Itachi.

He glanced down at his water, almost in envy of his brother's relationship. A relationship he could have easily had with Sakura. _Hn._

He wouldn't change that though, because she's really annoying.

Almost forgetting why Sasuke is here, she got up and giggled lightly; "Sorry I forgot you wanted to speak to 'Tachi," She started towards the hallway, "I'll be right back,"

Nodding, Sasuke kept to himself. He put the glass on the coffee table, relaxing into the couch. He couldn't help but think what made him realize how miserable his life had been up to now.

He closed his eyes, grasping how tired he actually was. He couldn't sleep though, he needed questions from his brother.

A few seconds passed before he heard footsteps becoming less vague. He looked to his right and saw his brother.

Uchiha Itachi.

...

Itachi sat on the couch parallel to the one Sasuke sat on. He wore a plain grey tee with solid black pants. He had the infamous unreadable expression on his face.

A few moments passed before either Uchiha said a word. Itachi turned to glance at his clock then faced his brother again, his face not changing at all. It was almost as if he hadn't just done that.

Then he broke the silence. "Sasuke why are you in my home at five o'clock in the morning?" He asked in a rather strained voice.

Sasuke sighed a little, he looked around and finally focused his attention to Itachi long enough to make anyone uncomfortable. "What made you attracted to Sakura?"

He blurted it out more hasty than he thought it'd sound.

Itachi had a dark scowl on his face. "Did Fugaku set you up to this Sasuke? If he did, you may make your way to the door,"

He shook his head, "No, I was curious as to why, (or even how) someone like you, Uchiha Itachi, would be attracted to someone like Sakura,"

Itachi relaxed his face, but still rose a questioning brow. "Why do you need to know this information?"

Sasuke wondered if he should reveal what this is really all about. He sighed with disappointment.

"I-"

Then it hit him. What is he actually doing here?

This is ridiculous.

_What am I even doing here?_

He felt all kinds of stupid. Sasuke shook his head and got up. "I'm leaving," The Uchiha heir started walking towards the door.

With his hand on the cool knob of the door, he turned it.

Then he heard his older brother respond to his earlier question.

"I do not know. I just came up to her one day and asked to spar with her. After I saw her smile, it made me feel something that I never felt before, odd enough it felt good; I knew then that I never wanted to see another smile other than hers everyday, for the rest of my life."

A yawn quickly followed that statement.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. His older brother, whom he thought was literally emotionally deprived, just made an actual, humane speech about how he fell in love.

And even yawned after.

Sasuke glanced down once again, not saying anything. He opened the door and left in a swift movement.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew where to go.

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop again, he didn't know _why_ he was going, but this was practically his last move.

_Jump._

Sasuke wasn't quite familiar with him, but maybe he could give at least _decent_ advice. He scoffed.

_Jump._

He needs answers, desperate isn't even the word he would use to describe himself right now.

_Jump._

What's the worst that could happen?

_Jump._

A simple word or two that could describe his situation right now.

_Jump._

Because who other than _the_ laziest ninja could put **that** much effort into one word?

_Thump._

He landed on the ground with a light thud.

He noticed that most store lights in Konoha were on, so it must mean that it's about six o'clock now. The only person who'd be awake right now is probably someone who'd like to avoid people.

Sasuke walked through the roads.

_Hn - where would he be?_

He grimaced. He felt weak, a damn captain in ANBU and he was succumbing to unnecessary feelings of lust towards someone that didn't even exist.

_Still, how could I just go about this? _

He knew that if he let this be - all of this - he, himself, would go mad. Waking up with unspoken lust, gripping onto anything when he tried to concentrate about a dream that made him feel, _prurient_, and this sudden force of marriage.. it wasn't right.

When he had too many unanswered questions, he would look up at the moon, and somehow it gave him the answers. Without actually telling him - he just knew what to do.

And he knew he had to find him.

...

The wet grass swished and crinkled under the weight of the Uchiha. He jumped into a tree, laying on a thick branch. His eyes rested in the centre of the Training Field. He already found the man he was looking for.

Sasuke made sure the distance wasn't too great, as he did not want to elevate his voice so early in the morning.

"Seems like the moon's becoming smaller and smaller every time I come here to look at it," he paused for a brief moment, "Especially when someone else is with me."

Sasuke smirked, "How long did you know I was here?"

He laughed, then didn't respond for a few minutes.

Eventually, he broke the silence. "I figured that if you wanted to hide, maybe you would've masked your chakra," he scoffed, "all Uchiha's are difficult to understand but I know when one is playing dumb."

Sasuke smirked again, he always knew Shikamaru was always one step ahead of his opponent, in any and every way.

Shikamaru laid on the cool grass with his hands behind his head, staring at the moon with his notorious lazy expression on his face. He wore his ninja attire, obviously not caring if it got dirty.

He let a small sneer spread across his face, "Assuming that you didn't come here to spar or watch the moon 'till the sun rose," he sighed, "what is it that you came for?"

"Hn," He paused, "maybe there's more to you than meets the eye,"

Sasuke jumped off the tree and landed on the grass in a swift movement. He walked towards Shikamaru, giving a few inches in between, he sat on the ground with an expressionless face, like always.

He slightly turned his head towards Shikamaru, who didn't acknowledged him.

"I need your help," Still no movement from him indicating that he heard Sasuke. "I need you to summarize something into one word, Just one word-"

"What is it?"

He let out a sigh of annoyance, "Alright," He made eye contact with him, "I can't describe it so I am going to explain it,"

Shikamaru nodded.

"I've been waking up with feelings of losing someone, and being rather upset at nothing - then I feel as if I've grasped onto the thing I've lost - only to forget it after a few seconds waking up-"

Shikamaru flinched his body, he looked at him then looked at the moon again, this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Nonetheless, he felt like he had to tell Shikamaru everything.

"-And I have dreams that become more and more vague, and eventually I forget them. When I try to concentrate on the dream I had..."

He paused and closed his eyes, "I hear a female voice whispering my name, as if she needs help."

A few seconds passed. Ending his confession, Shikamaru looked at him. He gulped, scratching his chin, he was lost for words.

Shikamaru got into a sitting position and got up. He walked over to Sasuke, and quietly, very quietly told him the one word he thought of for his situation.

"Love, Sasuke."

Shikamaru lowered down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in love. You just don't know it yet."

* * *

He sat there.

Waiting.

Shikamaru left right after he told him his diagnosis.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but it probably would in a few minutes.

He knew where he had to go now, his last visit.

Shock would be the last word used to describe his expression at the moment.

...

**Jump. Jump. Run.**

_He was going to the forest._

**Jump. Jump. Run.**

_Whatever happened. Happened._

**Jump. Jump. Run.**

_He came to him one night._

**Jump. Jump. Run.**

_He told him to go to the forest in a designated spot._

**Jump. Jump. Run.**

**Thump.**

"Hello Sasuke."

_Only when you want questions from your past, He said._

"Who are you?"

_Only questions you don't have the answer to, He said._

"You use to call me Orochimaru."

_When you have no more hope left, He said._

* * *

**A/N: I felt like I rushed, oh well, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
